This is tine 1^'CCSG connpetitive renewal ofthe Dan L. Duncan Cancer Center (DLDCC) at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) in Houston. BCM is located in the Texas Medical Center (TMC), the largest medical center in the country, and Houston is the 4th largest city with a very diverse population. The-DLDCC is a matrix cancer center w/ith BCM as the lead scientific partner with three hospital affiliates, Texas Children's, the DeBakey Veterans Affairs Medical Center, and Ben Taub General Hospital, as formal clinical partners. The Center was established in 2002 and received NCI designation in July of 2007 and has since made significant progress strengthening its scientific research programs, taking into consideration the prior review and recommendations from our EAB. 37 new cancer faculty have been recruited to the DLDCC which now has 350 formal members, and our cancer-relevant peer reviewed research funding now exceeds $122 million (22% increase), with more than $36 million coming from the NCI. Several high-impact research accomplishments have been made by members, several with the potential to reduce cancer mortality. The DLDCC comprises 7 research programs: Cancer Biology, Viral and Molecular Oncogenesis, Nuclear Receptors, Breast Cancer, Cancer Cell and Gene Therapy, Cancer Prevention and Population Science, and Pediatric Cancer. Investments exceeding $10 million have strengthened the scientific resources, which offer leading technologies and expertise to members. CTSU has been significantly enhanced and accruals to clinical trials have increased over 40%. Accrual of racial and ethnic minorities continues to be outstanding. The Office of Outreach and Health Disparities, using tools developed from NCI funding, disseminates new information to the community, especially the underserved. In this renewal, we ask for increased funding for our 10 Shared Resources, 3 developing resources, and other activities important to our mission and goals, as well as consideration for comprehensive designation according to NCI guidelines.